1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a signal transmitting structure of the connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is known for a SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) External cable assembly to have a wiring arrangement that data signals are transmitted between a first cable end connector and a second cable end connector. In particular, the first connector comprises a first (upper) printed circuit board (PCB) and a second (lower) PCB, and the second connector comprises a third (upper) PCB and a fourth (lower) PCB. Data signals are transmitted straightforwardly between the second and the fourth PCBs and between the first and the third PCBs. Therefore, cable wires are soldered accordingly without cross-soldering, e.g., cable wires soldered to the second PCB of the first connector and to both the fourth and the third PCBs of the second connector.
The specification of SAS-3, revision of Apr. 23, 2012, showed a SAS Internal cable connector assembly comprising a first connector, a second connector, and a cable connecting the first connector to the second connector. The first connector comprises a first (upper) printed circuit board and a second (lower) printed circuit board. The second connector comprises a third (upper) printed circuit board and a fourth (lower) printed circuit board. The cable includes a plurality of signal wires for transmitting data signals and several control wires. The control wires between the first and the fourth printed circuit board are crossed from upper to lower; the control wires between the second and the third printed circuit board are crossed from lower to upper. The manufacturing process of soldering the crossed control wires is complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,290, issued on Oct. 16, 2012, discloses an interface connector for electrically connecting a first circuit board to a second circuit board. The interface connector provides a bridge for electrical circuits associated with electrical components on the first board to connect with electrical circuits associated with electrical components on the second board.
An improved connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.